


非典型ABO

by Ash0614



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0614/pseuds/Ash0614





	非典型ABO

00  
智被格拉吉欧以强硬的姿态按在床上，深蜜色的眸子倒映出眼前金发少年布满情欲和思念的面孔，挣扎着想要起身，却被格拉吉欧喷洒在耳边的热气刺激的顿时软了身子。  
“智，我好想你。”

01  
智在一个月前以要事为由被大木博士唤回了关都地区，原本想要陪恋人一同回去的格拉吉欧被母亲留在了阿罗拉。  
“我很快就回来了。”  
带着皮卡丘的阳光少年只留下草草的一句话，便转身去了登机口。  
格拉吉欧站在原地，看着逐渐消失的智的身影，眼底染上几分恐慌和思念。  
智，一定会回来的吧。

02  
格拉吉欧坐在以太基金会的办公室，手边的文件几日前便是这个高度，他却无心去协助母亲处理公司的大小事宜。  
翠绿色的眸子映满了智的笑容，那是他在很久以前悄悄拍下的照片。  
智在海边与精灵们打闹戏水，当时的阳光明亮却不刺眼，温柔的洒在智的脚边，为他周身渡了一层金色的光芒。  
那就是天使吧，格拉吉欧想。  
动作总是快于意识一步，在格拉吉欧还沉迷于智的笑容时，手指按下相机，将此刻的一切定格在小小的屏幕上。

03  
自从智离开阿罗拉地区后，格拉吉欧便再也没有得到过任何消息，原本约定好每周晚上的通讯，也只有格拉吉欧一人坐在屏幕前等待着恋人的身影出现在自己眼前，待到天色蒙蒙亮，格拉吉欧掩去眼底说不尽的失落和疲惫，躺回到和智一起休息的床上浅浅入眠。  
老管家看着自家少爷愈发憔悴的神色格外苦恼，每日精致的餐点也只是草草吃了几口便又回到与智一同生活的房间。  
格拉吉欧这时分外生气于房间的体积是如此之大，智曾留下的气味在这个不小的空间里很快消散，只留下格拉吉欧一人对着朝向关都地区的窗户无奈叹息。  
格拉吉欧不是没有尝试过给大木博士的研究所打电话，得到的消息却总是智和大木博士的孙子茂博士一同出去了。  
格拉吉欧心底的不安愈发强烈，曾在智离开时种在心里的种子终于在每日对智的思念和恐慌的浇灌下成长为足以遮天蔽日的荆棘，将格拉吉欧的心搅得一团乱麻。  
智，智……你会回来的……  
格拉吉欧不是不知道智的身边有多少对他心存爱慕的人，尽管智答应了和他在一起，可那些刺眼的视线还是让格拉吉欧内心惶恐不安，担心着智突然在某一天选择离自己而去。  
对智的爱早已淹没了一切，连格拉吉欧自己也未  
能幸免……

04  
智将宝可梦留在了阿罗拉地区的精灵中心，一个月的时间绝对不短，特别是对于刚刚和格拉吉欧确定关系的智来讲。  
或许他现在还并不明白什么是情爱，可在忙碌时总是出现在脑海中的身影是绝对不会骗人的---格拉吉欧对于智，是特殊的存在。  
夜空中的星子在细细的闪动，这时候格拉吉欧应该已经入睡了吧，智笑着掏出钥匙开了门。  
唔……这是！  
智看着满地的狼藉，顿时愣在了原地。  
屋内仿佛在不久前曾被洗劫过一般，书本，水杯，沙发的座垫，甚至于被用过的纸巾，全部被乱七八糟的堆积在地板上，几滴乳白色的液体凝固在餐桌旁智的相片上。  
空气中漂浮着一股似有若无的焦糖海盐的气味，令智不免皱起了眉头，因为这是他再熟悉不过的味道。

05  
智第一次嗅到这种气味是在一个夜晚，他和格拉吉欧带着精灵们去海边放松，明明是难得的休假时间，智却硬生生的要格拉吉欧来对战。  
蜜色的眸子里是无尽的热血和坚定，格拉吉欧挑眉，选择性的忽视智要求对战的话语牵起少年的小手继续沿着海岸线散步。  
“来对战嘛！！”  
智不满的站定脚步，挣扎着想要将手从格拉吉欧那里抽回，却一个没注意，被脚下的石头绊倒，带着格拉吉欧一同倒在了沙滩上。  
智僵硬的躺在格拉吉欧身下，瞪大了双眼，天上的星辰将智的眸子映衬的泛亮。  
海浪空灵的声音回荡在耳边，一切都是那么的自然，格拉吉欧俯下身，吻上了期盼已久的唇。  
信息素的味道就是在那个时候散发出来，海盐轻咸的气味中和了焦糖的甜腻，绝妙的气息将智包裹，眼底浮现出薄蒙蒙的一层水雾，扰的智只能看清格拉吉欧亲吻自己时眼中毫不掩饰的爱意。

06  
熟悉的气味再次刺激着智的感官，勾的他腿脚有些泛软。  
苦橙花特有的柑橘清香飘散在空气中，带着他朝向信息素最浓郁的地方走去。  
卧室里明显还亮着灯，智习惯在夜晚开着小夜灯睡觉，格拉吉欧也就听之任之，哪怕在智离开的这段时间，这抹微光也不曾消去。  
智颤抖着双手打开门，一瞬间扑面而来浓郁的信息素味道竟将智的发情期提前唤起。  
智的脸色潮红，后穴不停蠕动着泛出水色，想要被什么填满的感觉充斥着智的大脑。  
“格拉吉欧……”  
办公桌后面突然一声闷哼转移了几分智的意识，强撑着身子走过去，视线里逐渐显现出金发少年的身影。

07  
格拉吉欧丝毫没有察觉到智的归来。  
几天前察觉出明显的不适后格拉吉欧便找借口提前给管家休假，下意识的找寻带有智气味的东西想要安抚自己恐慌的心，可智离开的时间太久，格拉吉欧只能眼睁睁任由最后一丝智的气息从指间消散。  
智……智……  
空荡荡的房子没有任何人气，格拉吉欧翻遍了家里的每个角落，将可能染有智气味的一切带到他们生活的卧室，用其将自己包裹的严严实实。  
他曾在客厅里一手拿着智的相片，另一只手却不自觉的滑入下体，下身的裤子也在不停地走动中不知掉在了哪里。  
不够……这还不够……  
格拉吉欧将头埋进智的衣服内深深的呼吸着，手伸进勉强被遮盖住的下体揉弄，光洁的腿上残留着几日前射出的精液。  
得不到智及时的通讯让格拉吉欧彻底丧失了理智，红着眼不停撸动着想要在被智的气息包裹中达到高潮。

08  
鼻尖突然嗅到自己身旁浓郁的苦橙花的气味，格拉吉欧下意识抬起头，智的身影映入那对翠绿色的眼眸。  
指尖还留有精液的痕迹，可格拉吉欧早已顾及不了那么多，单单是看见了智就足以令他失了心神，颤抖着手想要触摸智布满红晕的脸颊，却在即将贴上的最后一秒停了下来。  
这……不会是梦吧……  
智下意识的将脸凑近，送入了格拉吉欧温暖的掌心。  
几乎在智碰到格拉吉欧的同一时间，原本狼狈不堪坐在地上的少年突然爆发出强大的力量，将智扑倒在床上，对着被咬出红印的唇深深吻了下去。  
格拉吉欧没有给智任何喘息的机会，唇瓣刚刚相接触就迫不及待用舌头破开牙关吮吸着智口中清甜的津液，力度之大让智产生了灵魂将被吸走的错觉，格拉吉欧毫不留情的扫荡着智口腔的每个角落，势必要让每一处都染上自己的气味。  
智从来没有感受过如此激烈的亲吻，和格拉吉欧第一次的接吻也只是唇瓣相抵，轻轻摩擦带来一阵酥麻的感觉。  
智被吓懵了，下意识的推拒格拉吉欧的肩膀，可处在发情期的O怎么会有力气反抗同样深陷易感期的A。  
格拉吉欧单手抓住智的两只手腕高举过头顶，另一只手插入智的发丝扣住智的后颈再一次加深这个吻。  
格拉吉欧没办法描述现在的感受，身处易感期的他对于恋人离开的恐惧会比平时放大数倍，他以为智会从此消失在他眼前，那种灵魂缺失了一整块的感觉刺的格拉吉欧心隐隐作痛。  
但当智重新回到自己身边，神色透露出他在担心自己时，格拉吉欧无法忽视心底传来的酸胀感。  
只要智还在，怎么样都可以。  
格拉吉欧微微眯起眼掩饰掉眼角的一丝湿润，唇舌相拥的快感仿佛来自灵魂深处，除了智再没有能让他为之付出一切的人了。  
智被吻的快要窒息，小脸憋的通红，眼底浮着一层清透的水雾，微凉的指尖划过格拉吉欧被情欲熏的泛红的皮肤，最终落在了他的眼角。  
格拉吉欧虽是不舍，却也不忍看着智难受的模样，还是放过了智红肿的嘴唇。  
智小心翼翼的拂去了格拉吉欧眼角的泪水，双臂轻轻环住了恋人的脖颈，小脸埋进眼前的胸膛蹭了蹭，做无声的安慰。  
“智……我可以么？”可以对你做一些更过分的事情，但你不要害怕，不要离开，我绝不会伤害你。  
格拉吉欧紧紧盯着眼前令他心心念念的人的面容，只怕他露出一点不安恐惧的神色。  
“是格拉吉欧的话……怎么样都可以的。”  
扑通、扑通。  
是真的栽了，格拉吉欧心想。

09  
凑上前含住智被吻的略肿的嘴唇，不同于刚才的激烈，格拉吉欧轻柔的细细吮啄着，所有的温柔和细腻全部融化在这个吻里，将智哄的仿佛浸泡在以爱为名的海中，原本推拒在格拉吉欧肩上的小手也下意识的抓紧身上人的衣物。  
察觉到智的变化，格拉吉欧眼底浮出一丝笑意，唇瓣沿着肌肤的纹路缓缓向下移动，唇角，下颚，脖颈，唇齿配合着双手将智的衬衫纽扣解开，半搭在他的手臂上，欲脱不脱的模样简直勾人的很。  
格拉吉欧下身硬的发疼，却还是耐着性子，想给恋人的第一次一个完美的体验。

10  
热。  
好热。  
格拉吉欧指尖划过的地方带起一阵燥热，没有被触碰过的地方叫嚣着想要被疼爱，甜蜜与痛苦在智的脑海中交融，烧的智此刻什么理智都不存在了，只想被尽情占有，被爱意缠身。  
“格拉吉欧，要……”  
要什么呢？  
智不知道。  
但他明白，只有格拉吉欧才能给他。

11  
后穴几乎不再需要任何润滑，仅仅是涌出的肠液就足以让格拉吉欧的手指顺利的进入。  
“咿唔……”  
智小声的嘤咛着，声线可爱的像只被欺负了的小奶猫，在主人的怀里柔柔的撒娇。  
【可爱死了……】  
格拉吉欧的脸瞬间通红一片，恋人明明紧张的不知道怎么办才好，却还是努力的放松着后穴配合他，智的眸子在水雾中浸泡的明亮，软软的胸膛因为紧张而上下起伏，手也死死的抓住他的衣角，洁白的齿贝含着下唇，一切都撩人的不像话。  
格拉吉欧俯身啄吻智的唇角，手指却愈发猛烈的在穴内抠挖，强烈的反差感激的智前面的小雀流出了不少水。  
“唔……格拉吉欧……”  
“啊……不要……太激烈了……”  
“咿啊！！”  
突然被指尖蹭过的一小块凸起传来的快感刺激的智下意识抬了抬腰。  
那是什么……好可怕……  
智睁大眼睛大口的喘着气，未知的剧烈快感带来的恐惧让智忍不住想缩起身子逃开，却被格拉吉欧揽住了腰，指尖在腰线处暧昧的流连。  
“智……别怕，我在。”  
不同于一贯的清亮嗓音，格拉吉欧此刻声线低沉又略带一丝沙哑，安抚性的亲了亲智的脸颊，俯身含住了智胸前的乳尖，另一只手也包裹住了还在吐水的小东西。  
“唔啊……不行……嗯……”  
太刺激了……  
智无意识的缩紧后穴，指尖却又碰巧蹭到了那块凸起。  
“啊！！”  
白浊争先恐后的从被揉弄的小雀中射出，后穴分泌的肠液溢出打湿了身下的被单。  
“呜呜……”  
智像只小兽一般蜷缩在格拉吉欧的怀抱里，泪水沾湿了搭在身上的衬衫，腿间的汁液半隐在衬衫后，一副被玩弄惨了的模样。  
“智，我真的……忍不住了……”

12  
已经可以容纳三个手指的后穴口突然抵上一根炙热，硕大的蘑菇头缓缓顶入穴内，但比普通人略大的size让进入更困难了几分。  
智疼的脸色发白，下意识的在格拉吉欧怀里挣扎起来，小脸上布满了泪水和汗水。  
“唔……不要了格拉吉欧……好痛……”  
被后穴箍紧的感觉自然也不好受，格拉吉欧强忍着一插到底的念头在智的脸上落下一个又一个吻。  
“智，换个念头如何？想想皮卡丘，想想精灵对战。”  
思路完全被格拉吉欧带着走的智并没有发觉恋人的真正意图。  
“唔……我在关都又发现了几只从未见过的宝可梦！好厉害！”  
“是么……”  
格拉吉欧勾起唇角，趁着智的思路愈飘愈远的时候猛地挺身，直直的插入到了穴道深处。  
“啊……”  
“智好厉害，全部吃进去了。”  
亲了亲恋人的眼睑，手掌沿着脊柱在后背上下抚摸，格拉吉欧满足的眯起眼眸。  
智完全属于自己了。

13  
“哈啊……格拉吉欧……你动一下……”  
后穴被一瞬间占满的快感传遍智的全身，可为什么……还是很痒……想要……  
格拉吉欧身子一僵，喉结难耐的滚动一下。  
“智……那么接下来，你说什么我也不会停了。”

14  
格拉吉欧托起恋人的身子压在自己怀里，性器因为这番动作进入的更深，被烫热的紧致内壁紧紧包裹的感觉不要太好，格拉吉欧深吸一口气，小幅度抽送起来。  
“唔……好舒服……”  
手臂下意识的环住格拉吉欧的脖颈，智的小脸被情欲熏的通红，随着格拉吉欧的动作上下起伏。  
格拉吉欧将鼻尖深埋进智的后颈处，用力的呼吸着恋人的气味，空气中满是海盐与苦橙花交融的气息。  
“智的敏感点在哪里呢？”  
格拉吉欧轻轻啃咬着智后颈的皮肤，下身试探性的在后穴内耸动。  
“这里？”  
“唔……”  
“不对。是这里么？”  
“格拉吉欧……啊……”  
“不是么？还是……这里？”  
“咿唔！！”  
后穴猛地咬紧还在进攻的性器。  
“找到了。”格拉吉欧伸出舌头舔了舔唇，“那么，我开动了。”  
柱身大幅度的在穴道内抽送，炙热的肉棒每每蹭过穴内的敏感点都会惹的怀里的人口中吐出甜蜜的声音。  
“嗯啊……格拉吉欧……不行……啊……太快……慢……”  
“智，我听不到哦。”  
恶劣的舔舐着智的耳垂，恋人唇角泄出的呻吟总能刺激的他又胀大一圈。

15  
性器毫无技巧可言的在后穴激烈抽插，智搭在格拉吉欧肩头的小脚随着颠簸，双眼早已失去焦距，下身胀痛，想要射出点儿什么，却因为得不到刺激而抖动着。  
“唔……”  
小手逐渐下移，想要摸摸下体的小雀，却在中途被人拦住。  
格拉吉欧将恋人的手拉到自己面前，低头宠溺的吻了吻掌心，可说出的话语却让智想要哭出来。  
“智，试试被插射的感觉怎么样？”  
明明是带着询问的语气，但态度坚定的不行。  
智委屈巴巴的看着伏在自己身上快活的恋人，眼角一片湿润。  
“呜呜……格拉吉欧……啊……让我……射……唔啊……”  
格拉吉欧心疼的不行，下身却愈加激烈的抽送，指尖抹去智脸上的小泪珠，语气温柔的哄着。  
“智，我保证，会舒服的。嗯？”  
智说不上来是什么感觉，明明那人还恶劣的不许自己释放，可被温柔哄着的时候心里却温暖又满足，特别是最后的那一声，让智顿时丧失了所有挣扎，只想沉浸在格拉吉欧给予自己的爱里。  
“唔……好……”  
不止是屈于O对A本能的服从，更多的是因为智对格拉吉欧的爱。  
格拉吉欧满足的笑了，顺便加快了速度。

16  
从一开始的毫无技巧到现在顶的智被快感淹没，  
九浅一深的插入带给彼此更大的欢愉，后穴早已适应了被插入的感觉，在肉棒离开时拼命的挽留，在重新插入时又自发的纠缠着柱身，想将它送往穴道更深处。  
太过了……  
智刚刚凭借着后穴高潮了一次，内壁裹挟着格拉吉欧的性器，高潮过后的穴道又紧又湿，柱身胀跳几次，格拉吉欧不得不停下动作，肉棒在小穴内缓了缓，才重新开始新一轮的征伐。  
生殖腔在格拉吉欧激烈的顶弄下打开一个小口，柱头被穴肉牵引着进入，内壁拼命的挤压，似是想要让肉棒将精华尽情的洒入腔内。  
“智……给我生个孩子吧……”  
格拉吉欧的眼底满是迷恋，凑上去含住智的嘴唇又是一波激烈的亲吻。  
“嗯哼……”  
智被操弄的早就失了理智，只是下意识的回答格拉吉欧的话语，却完全无法理解其中的意思。  
格拉吉欧不免失笑，生孩子对于智来说还是太早，他也不会让孩子来打扰好不容易得来的二人世界。  
以防万一，格拉吉欧还是在腔外成结，按住智的身子将精液全数灌入。  
“嗯……”  
智身前的性器早已吐不出水，只是随着格拉吉欧射精的时候抖动了几下。  
“智，我爱你。”  
“……我也是。”  
智撑着最后的一丝精力回答了格拉吉欧，便躺在格拉吉欧的臂弯处昏睡过去。  
“晚安，我的爱人。”  
格拉吉欧笑着吻了吻智的唇角。  
END

01  
O的发情期至少要持续一周。  
所以……

02  
后来在浴室玩的时候格拉吉欧还是没忍住在腔内射了精。  
事后智吃了药。


End file.
